


五次他们偶然相遇，一次他们坠入爱河

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>学院AU。不要在意细节的一回生两回熟五回变成自己人（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次他们偶然相遇，一次他们坠入爱河

**Author's Note:**

> 为SY新年神秘礼物季所写的文，这个礼物的要求是“老舰长x小骨头or小舰长x老骨头，HE&不要第三者”。  
> 没错，就是去年搞了老舰长x小骨头的我！（。

五   
如果过敏已经成了日常生活中不可忽视的一部分，那么在过敏前当事人多多少少都会有一些预感，这种第六感或许不够科学，但它确实存在。   
当星际学院校医院的医生将无针注射器抵在Jim Kirk脖子上的时候，他就有种“或许要过敏”的奇怪预感。结果到了第二天早上，睁开眼睛发现视线变窄了的Jim非常确信自己的预感又一次应验了，他对此并不高兴。   
“Bones，注射星际流感疫苗以后肿成这样是正常的吗？”   
Jim虽然问得轻松不过他的室友却被吓得不轻，捡起掉在地上的勺子后，Bones急忙翻起了他的医疗包，“你没和他们说你会对标准疫苗过敏吗？”   
“我和接诊的小护士说了啊，嗷——打针以后就没事了吗？”   
“这只能让你接下来不会呼吸困难，早上我有个很重要的考试，现在还只够我送你去医院的时间。听着，你先去找个医生解决你过敏的问题，然后找个地方坐着等我过去，我要去投诉他们！” 

所以现在Jim坐在McCoy医生办公室的生物床上无聊地晃着腿，等着这个和他室友同姓的医生来缓解他的过敏症状。   
听到门关上的咔嚓声后，Jim赶紧调整了一下坐姿，拿起被丢在一旁的PADD递给走近的医生，“医生，这是我的过敏清单、昨天打的疫苗种类还有早上做的紧急治疗。”   
McCoy医生接过Jim的PADD后认真看了一会，随着翻页次数的增加McCoy的眉头也越皱越紧，“我还没见过对这么多东西都过敏的人，光你的病历都能出篇考题了。”似乎是觉察到自己有些吓到了病患，McCoy突然笑了起来，“别这么害怕，过敏而已，又不是绝症。”   
确认过提前准备的药剂中的成分不会使患者再度过敏后，McCoy抬手给Jim扎了一针，“嗷——”   
“看来你还是我见过的第一个对无针注射器反应这么大的患者。”   
“真的很疼啊！”Jim摸着他的脖子，一侧头看到了医生桌上的名牌，“哦，你也是个Leonard McCoy，怪不得扎人这么疼，叫这个名字的是不是扎人都特别疼？”   
“现在，你面前的这个Leonard McCoy要告诉你一个好消息和坏消息，你准备先听哪一个？”   
“不用扎针的那个。”   
好笑的看着眼前有些耍赖的Jim，不知道为什么McCoy却突然觉得心情愉悦，“好消息是你的过敏已经好了，至于坏消息嘛……你昨天接种的疫苗没起效果，你得再接种一次。”   
听到要再次接种疫苗的Jim在第一时间用双手捂住了自己的脖子。   
而McCoy医生现在并不想提醒他并不是只有脖子上能注射。 

 

四   
当Jim终于从疫苗过敏的浮肿中恢复过来后，第一时间就找了家酒吧准备为自己庆祝一番。他高高兴兴在吧台边坐定点了一杯酒，不多久酒保就送上了调好的酒，只是Jim的手还没碰到杯沿就被从旁边伸来的一只手抢先拿走了。   
“嘿！这是我的酒！”Jim生气地转向那个喝了他酒的人，出乎意料的是那个抢了他酒的人正是那天在他手臂上狠狠戳了一针的医生。   
“吃了抗过敏药可不该喝酒。”McCoy大大方方看了Jim一眼，笑得一脸灿烂。   
“McCoy医生晚上好，还是老样子吗？”   
“对，老样子，”喝了一口Jim点的酒，McCoy向酒吧指了指坐在他身边的Jim，“哦还有，给这位先生来杯苹果汁。”   
“怎么可以这样……”   
不知道是不是错觉，McCoy觉得Jim头顶有一对隐形的狗耳朵耷拉了下来，“多吃点苹果或许就能远离我了。”   
“连小朋友都知道这是骗人的，就让我喝一杯嘛。”说着Jim努力冲着McCoy做出了最可怜兮兮的狗狗眼，“就一杯又不会怎么样，please——”   
换成别人，被Jim那双湛蓝的无辜狗狗眼一望就什么原则都抛诸脑后了，不过凡事总有例外，McCoy就不是那么轻易会被打败的人。他看了眼努力睁大双眼的Jim，轻描淡写地说了句，“我相信很多人赞美过你的眼睛吧？”   
“所以我能点酒了吗？”   
“我的答案是，不行。”McCoy转了下自己的椅子，然后抓着Jim的肩膀把他的椅子转成和自己面对面的样子，“或许别人都挺吃你这套的，我是说狗狗眼什么的，不过用在我身上可不行，毕竟有蓝眼睛的人并不是只有你一个啊。”说完，他学着Jim的样子努力瞪大了自己的眼睛。当Jim在那抹蓝色中看到自己的倒影后，突然就明白了医生的话。   
最终不甘心地喝着McCoy为他点的第二杯苹果汁的Jim懊恼地发现，原来蓝眼睛的杀伤力比他原本以为的要强得多。 

 

三   
走进报告厅后McCoy一眼就看到了坐在最后一排穿着红色学院服的Jim，很自然的他就坐到了Jim身边空着的那个位子上，看到他坐下后，Jim本来似乎想要抱怨些什么的，只可惜他张嘴的那一刹那，做讲座的瓦肯人正好走进了报告厅。   
“Jim！醒醒！Jim！”坐在Jim身边的学员轻轻推着Jim，小声提醒着。   
“结束了吗？”被叫醒的Jim仍然有些恍惚，他抬头看了看，发现台上的瓦肯人还滔滔不绝地介绍着执行外交任务时的注意事项，噘着嘴调整了一下坐姿。   
“有教官在的时候好歹不要睡着啊。”Jim的朋友显得非常不满。   
“那个……我昨天温书温到半夜！”   
“不用找借口，没关系的，因为我也快睡着了。”   
“我刚刚就想问了，为什么你也在这里？”   
一想起来听讲座的原因，McCoy就翻了个白眼，“因为学院规定每个人都要参加，而且自从这个瓦肯人来讲以后，这几年词都没换过，巴拉巴拉逻辑，巴拉巴拉不合逻辑。”   
“突然觉得只用听一次不那么惨了。”   
“等你们真的去执行任务的时候，就会发现遇到的大多都不是他讲到的内容。”   
“不要打击年轻学员的积极性啊。”   
“那我就给你们一些动力吧，”McCoy指了指讲台上一丝不苟的瓦肯人，“你们谁去让这个瓦肯人闭嘴的话，我给你们加10个学分，能掀起刘海的话额外再加5个学分。”   
“你给的学分我又用不上，不过Bones你应该能用吧？”   
“你们知道被当作目标的这个瓦肯人能听到你们在策划的事情吧？”   
“该死的三倍听力！”   
“该死的三倍听力！”   
异口同声抱怨着的两个人相视一笑，而坐在他们身边的Bones只觉得心好累，这讲座究竟什么时候能结束。 

 

二   
1月的冷雨划过Jim的脸颊顺着脖子流进制服里，对此他丝毫不在意，没有打伞的他站在纪念碑前看着他父亲的名字。他从来都不喜欢他的生日，从有记忆开始，伴随生日而来的从来都不是礼物、蛋糕和蜡烛，只有人们不断提醒他那场灾难有多么恐怖，他的父亲又是多么伟大。   
有的时候他宁可和他的英雄父亲一起死在那场灾难里，或者能够按照预产期出生，他相信即使是他出生的时候，都没人关心他这个早产儿，大家的重点从来都只有那个他只见过照片的父亲。   
还好纪念碑这里很少有人来，他可以就做他自己，而不是英雄George Kirk的儿子。   
他沮丧的靠着纪念碑坐了下了，这个时候他的通讯器响了起来，调整了一下自己的状态，他用最欢快的声音接起了通讯器，“嗨——Bones，第一次深空任务怎么样呀？”   
“糟透了！我今天帮一个高尔人做了紧急剖腹产手术，八胞胎！那些小混蛋一出生就会咬人！”   
“听起来不算太糟糕嘛。”   
“闭嘴吧，小鬼！你怎么样？今天是……”   
没等Bones说完，Jim匆忙打断了他，“没事的，Bones，你知道我早就习惯那些了。”Jim知道Bones是少数几个真的关心他的人，但是今天，他只想自己一个人待着。   
“最好是真的！”通讯器那边传来了一阵嘈杂的声响，“啧，又有事得忙了。”   
“行啦，我能照顾好自己。”   
“嘿，Jim，虽然我暂时没法把自己弄回地球，但是有什么一定要让我知道好吗？”   
“知道啦，妈妈！”   
“告诉你多少次了，不许这么叫我！”说着Bones似乎冲什么人回答了一声，“你最好是真没事，不然我回来一定扎死你！”   
结束了和Bones的通讯，Jim抱紧自己的膝盖，虽然湿透的衣服让他感到冷，不过这种物理上的冷远远比不过心里的冷。他又抱紧了一点自己，闭起眼睛靠在膝盖上，没多久他发现自己感觉不到雨滴落在身上的感觉了，甚至还听到了雨打在伞上的声音，他困惑地抬起了头，意外地看到了一双愤怒的蓝眼睛。   
“怎么？仗着自己对雨不过敏就大冬天的淋雨玩？”   
“……”   
眼看Jim丝毫没有理会自己的意思，McCoy顿时感觉更生气了，稍微用力就轻易地把Jim从地上扯了起来，“起来！”   
丝毫不给Jim反抗的机会，McCoy拉着Jim往家的方向走着。从被扯的力道Jim就能感觉到McCoy生气的程度，亲眼见过Bones举起生物床的Jim丝毫不怀疑医生的力度，不敢反抗的他就这么一路被McCoy拉回了家。进门后，McCoy就把浑身湿透的Jim塞进了浴室，“去把自己弄暖和，衣服和毛巾我会放在门口，洗衣机就在隔壁，这身湿衣服明早应该就能干。浴室出门左转走到底是客房。”交代完这些后McCoy重重甩上浴室的门离开了。   
等Jim完成McCoy交代的事走到客房后，他都没有再看到McCoy的身影，他拿起放在床头柜上的感冒药片，Jim轻声笑了出来，这种关心人的方式虽然粗暴却透露着McCoy独特的温柔，或许现在这样的方式是最自己的。   
明早一定要好好吐槽一下McCoy连好好照顾人都不会。 

 

一   
“Kirk学员。”   
在传送室门前，Jim被负责这次实训的高级军官单独留了下来，“长官。”   
“我想你应该知道这次实训任务你将临时更换搭档。”   
“是的，长官。”   
“虽然你原本的搭档因为复制机事故吃坏了肚子，但是你要知道，能担任导师的军官都是非常优秀的。”   
“是的，长官。”   
“我这么说只是要提醒你，不能因为脾气古怪就质疑军官的专业性，明白了吗？”   
“明白了！长官。”   
“那么，解散！”   
嘱咐完Jim后高级军官就离开了，一头雾水的Jim在踏进传送室的那刻就明白了为什么他会被单独叫住谈话了。   
“不！你们休想让我踏进传送器！我的任务不包括教导学员怎么出任务！”   
“但现在有资格教导学员的军官只有你了！”   
“我是个医生，不是新人训练员！”   
虽然McCoy万般不情愿，但最后他还是和Jim一起被传送到了星球表面，他抱歉地看了Jim一眼，“抱歉，我对传送器多少有点不信任。”   
“我能理解，我的室友也对宇宙充满着不合理的恐惧。”   
“知道宇宙里有多少病菌以后你就不会觉得那不合理了，这地方怎么下那么大雪的，不是说是春天吗？”   
Jim打开PADD确认了一下星球的资料，“这上面说这个星球的春天有5%的概率会有暴风雪。”   
“这概率还真是低啊。”McCoy讽刺了一句，然后被大概100米外的原生物种吸引了注意力，“那些牛做出这样的表情也是正常的？”   
“春季是繁殖期，资料上只说不要靠近它们500米内。”   
“不小心靠近了以后怎么办有记载吗？”   
“没有……不过我想，大概只有跑这个办法了吧。”   
收好PADD后，Jim拉起McCoy扭头就跑，原生物种愤怒的喷气声紧紧跟在身后。Jim掏出通讯器试图联络星舰，却发现仪器毫无反应。   
“气温太低，我们的通讯器被冻得没电了。”   
“Damn it，这都什么年代了！那该死的传送器这时候怎么就不知道主动把我们传送回去呢！”   
半个小时后，他们虽然甩掉了那些原生物种，却彻底在冰天雪地里迷失了方向，用尽体力的McCoy一个踉跄倒在了雪地里，“别管我了，我的老腿已经不行了，你自己或许还有机会”   
“不！要走一起走！”   
“你这笨蛋，快走！不然我一定会扣完你这次实训的分数！”   
“等我们回去以后你爱扣多少就扣多少，现在跟我一起走。”   
McCoy对之后的行走并没有多少记忆，与其说是一起走，不如说是Jim把他背到了一处山洞里，等他醒来时，感觉不远处燃烧着小小的火堆，他和Jim一起躺在星联标配的睡袋里。   
谢天谢地，McCoy可没做好躺在血淋淋的动物毛皮里的心理准备。   
在再次昏睡前McCoy迷迷糊糊地思考着：虽然任务中抱在一起取暖是常有的事，可为什么我们两个要光溜溜地抱在一起？ 

 

零   
Jim用从前台拿到的电子钥匙打开了套房的门，脱下大衣后随手扔在了沙发上，他径直走向了坐在电子壁炉旁的爱人，坐到爱人身后伸手把看着资料的爱人拥进了怀里。   
房间里的温度被设定的暖洋洋的，听着电子壁炉模拟出木材燃烧时的声音，Jim感觉自己都快睡着了。   
沉浸在会议资料里的McCoy因为Jim十几分钟都没说话，终于主动开了口，“你是不是要睡着了？”   
“你在看的资料虽然是用通用语写的，可我一个字都看不懂，时间长了，我就有点困了。”   
“想睡就去床上睡。”   
“嫌弃我了？”Jim笑着用鼻子蹭了蹭McCoy的脖子。   
知道资料是看成不成了，McCoy干脆把资料收好扔到一边，转过了身子，打量了一下Jim的身材，“你再这么吃下去，我是该嫌弃你的肚子了。”   
“嫌弃我也没关系，”他笑着扑倒了McCoy，低下头用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭对方的，然后抵着额头，自己的蓝眼睛直直望进了另一双蓝眼睛里，“只要还爱我就好。”   
“小朋友别这么自信。”   
“可你就爱我这点。” 

-END-


End file.
